


An Interesting Visit

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: (Part 2 of the "Visits" series) Harry makes Severus and Remus work out their differences; it works out better than planned. Much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry had been planning something. It was a bit obvious. Severus and Remus noticed him going deep in thought when they were together. They would have easily blamed it on school, but for some reason it just didn’t fit. So when he arrived at the dungeons, and dragged Severus away from his classroom and back up to Remus’s classroom, it didn’t seem to odd. 

 

“Okay Harry, why did you drag me here?” Severus asked him. Remus eyed the pair warily. 

 

“Not yet,” Harry had an odd gleam in his eyes. It oddly reminded Remus when James had a plan up his sleeve. “You have to follow me,” 

 

And so follow him they did. He dragged them all the way to the Room of Requirement and stopped in front of it. Throughout the whole journey, Harry had always stayed hidden, spooning around the students who just about to get ready for dinner. 

Harry walked back and forth three times in front of the designated area and a door appeared. He held open the door for the two and followed them in. In side the room dark and a bit hard to see. But Harry fixed that. Harry lit the candles, here and there, and now he could see his masterpiece. 

The room was fixed in different shades of red and black. Floating candles lit the room to reveal a small table set for two. There was a door on the right side of the room that most likely led to a bedroom. Dinner was already set and prepared to be eaten. There was a lit fireplace, and in front of it sat a small red loveseat. 

 

“What is this Harry?” Severus had been eyeing the room and already had his own suspicion. 

 

“Well, it’s been a week since we got together, and you two still can’t stand to be next to each other for too long,” Harry explained. “I want you both to see in each other what I see in you,” Harry kissed each of them and walked to the door. “And don’t try to get out. The room is spelled to open only after twelve, and not before then. Of course if you want to stay longer, the door will still be locked, just not from the inside.” Harry was about to close the door, but stopped and turned around. “Silencing charms have already been placed, so don’t worry boys, bye,” Harry winked, closed the door and locked the room. 

 

Remus and Severus looked at each other cautiously, neither knowing quite what to do. Both stayed standing for a quite a while before Remus broke and made the first move. 

 

“Well, can’t let the food go to waste now can we?” he said and moved towards the table. 

 

“No, we can’t,” Severus fortunately followed in his lead and took a seat across from Remus. 

 

Half way through dinner, they still hadn’t said a word to each other. The silence was killing them both. Both knew that Harry was right. Though they didn’t hate each other anymore, there was still a tension in the air amongst them, a tension neither wanted to recognize. Both were thinking along the same thoughts, when they both believed that they needed to get over that. For Harry. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Remus said breaking the stretched out silence. “I should’ve stopped them when I could’ve. I should’ve never let them do all that to you,” 

 

“It’s ok Remus, it’s the past and I should’ve moved on.” Severus looked up and met Remus’s eyes. “But I didn’t. I was such an arse to you for so many years, an without good reason, I’m sorry too,”

 

“You had a perfect reason. How about we start again?” Remus opted. 

 

“That would be nice,” Severus responded. 

 

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, but not a strained silence. Both men were glad to get over their slight problem. But there were still somingsings left unsaid. The empty plates vanished, and along with it the table vanished too. When they stood, the chairs also disappeared. A light music began playing in the background, and Severus led Remus to the loveseat in front of the fireplace. He sat down and brought the werewolf into his arms. 

 

“You know, life really has a way of giving you what you want,” Severus said as he played with Remus’s hand. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“You have to go through Hell and back before you get what you want,” Severus explained. 

 

“Is this what you wanted?” Remus asked. 

 

“You and Harry are all I could’ve asked for,” Severus smiled and kissed him. 

 

“Me?” Remus asked somewhat confused.

 

“Of course,” Severus looked down at Reand and saw his big amber eyes starting at him in confusion. “If you really need to know, I had a crush on you back when we were in school,” 

 

Remus jumped slightly and turned, now he was straddling Severus; both his arms on the side of Severus’s face, holding himself up. He leaned closer and looked deep into Severus’s eyes.

 

“You really had a crush on me?” Remus whispered.

 

“Yes, now don’t let it get to your head you pompous git,” Severus remarked. 

 

The oddest thing happened. Remus began to laugh; quite hysterically. Severus looked up at the deranged man on top of him. He raised a questioning eyebrow and gave him an odd look. 

 

“May I ask what’s so funny?” Severus inquired. 

 

Remus stopped laughing and looked at Severus. He leaned closer and kissed him. The kiss was hard and passionate. “We could have been together this whole time,” Remus said when they broke for air. 

 

“Wh>“What?” Severus was the one confused this time. 

 

“I had a crush on you back then too,” Remus chuckled a bit. “But I think it’s better this way,” 

 

“I agree,” Severus quickly kissed Remus, “now I have both of you. And I would never change that,” 

 

“Never knew you were so sentimental,” Remus laughed.

 

“I’m not being sentimental,” Severus’s voice changed from the soft voice he had been using, to hi usual self. All he did was cause Remus to laugh. “I’m just informing you of what I feel,” 

 

“Okay, fine. You’re not sentimental,” Remus replied, biting his bottom lip to contain his laughter. The man was trying so hard to be himself, and trying to forget who he used to be for so many years that Severus was having difficulty letting people in. 

 

Remus kissed Severus, lightly at first, but began to get a bit more rushed. Tongue searched out tongue, colliding against each other and trying to find it way to the other mouth. Severus’s hands roamed down and groped Remus’s arse. Remus moaned loudly in response. Remus left the hot mouth and laid soft kisses on Severus’s jaw as he made is way to the man’s neck. He began sucking and licking and biting wherever he saw pale flesh. Remus tried to unbutton the man’s shirt, but he just found out how right Harry was. 

 

“To many bloody buttons,” Remus whispered. “Would it kill ya to have a simple wardrobe, one that can easily be taken off?” Severus only chuckled. 

 

“How about we continue this in the bedroom?” Remus nodded and was lifted off the loveseat by Severus and carried into the bedroom. Unfortunately they almost fell twice because Remus kept distracting Severus who was trying to walk and heavily snog at the same time. 

 

They finally made it and Remus tried to unbutton Severus’s shirt. After a few tries, Severus slapped his hands away and did the task himself. As Severus did so, Remus stripped. Remus watched Severus as he undid his buttons with ease. Severus smirked and then pulled Remus into a breathtaking kiss. 

 

“I feel really over clothed,” Severus said when they pulled apart. 

 

“I can fix that,” Remus moved lower and lower. His hands fiddled with the belt buckle and got it loose. 

 

He pulled down the pants past the big bulge and slipped them off. Remus then pulled off Severus’s boxers, revealing the hot leaking shaft. He pulled down the boxers and threw them on the floor. He lightly teased Severus as he licked the tip, and moved back up to kiss the needy man. 

Before Remus could even reach him, Severus flipped their positions, and now he was on top of the werewolf, look down on him with lust filled eyes. Severus leaned down and kissed him, hard. His bruising lips made their way down. Severus played with his nipples lightly until they were hard buds. He continued on his way, his tongue circling Remus’s naval, dipping in and out, causing Remus to groan with pleasure. 

 

“Damn it Severus,” Remus choked out. “Hurry up, I really can’t take much of this,” 

 

“Fine,” Severus smirked. “I’ll play with you later,” 

 

Severus grabbed his wand and muttered a quick spell. He put the wand back on the night stand. Remus found himself penetrated by Severus’s finger. He moaned when another joined it. Severus added another finger not soon after and began to scissor them, torturing Remus as he did. 

 

“I’m fine,” Remus said. “Hurry it up will ya?” Remus moaned out when Severus brushed past his prostate again. 

 

Severus pulled his fingers out and Remus whimpered at the loss. Remus decided that Severus was taking much too long, and took matters into his own hands. 

He flipped them yet again and grabbed Severus’s straining member. He guided it to his ready entrance and impaled himself. Severus moaned at the feeling, he grew impatient and raised his hips to meet Remus’s. Remus took his queue and began at a slow pace. But a slow pace was not for them at the time. 

Their lovemaking grew hard and fast as the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, moans, groans, grunts, and screams and whimpers of pleasure. It was then they truly appreciated the silencing charm, if it wasn’t there the whole school might’ve heard them. Severus reached down between them and grabbed Remus’s neglected cock. A few strokes brought Remus climax, spilling his seed between the two. Remus’s muscles tightening around Severus was all that took as Severus felt release moments after Remus. 

Remus draped himself over Severus, breathing heavily. After a few moments, he pulled himself off of Severus. He moved off Severus, laid down next to him. Severus smiled and wiped off a bit of cum that was on him. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked away Remus’s spill. 

 

“You taste good,” he commented. 

 

Remus smirked and moved closer to him. Severus wrapped his arms around and reached for his wand. He spelled them clean and kissed Remus’s temple

 

“I think I can get used to this,” Severus said as Remus snuggled closer. 

 

“Yeah,” Remus sighed. They stayed silent for a while until Remus spoke again. “I’m glad that we didn’t get together earlier though. Now I have both you and Harry. Nothing can get better than that,”

 

“I agree,” Severus smiled at Remus, and kissed him soundly. “Harry really gave me an interesting visit, but don’t think I minded too much,” he smirked seductively. His hand wandered lower and lower until he reached what he was looking for. “My turn to play,” Severus said slyly.

 

“Ooh!”


End file.
